


Lesson Learned

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Loss of Virginity, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Ruby has always been seen as the innocent one, held back from conversations deemed too inappropriate for her. Well, she's had enough.Going to one of her most positive and open friends for some tips and lessons would be fine.What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was requested by: DaBlackMamba

The loud 'clink' of something heavy and metallic hitting the slightly padded floor rang out through the vacant corners of Beacons on-campus gym. A lone figure towards the centre of the room had just finished the first what would likely be a truly frightening number of sets.

That person was none other than the 'N' of team JNPR, Nora Valkyrie. 

Wearing her usual gym outfit, a white t-shirt with pink trim, a pair of small pink gym shorts and knee-high white socks, she was currently enjoying her weekend afternoon the same way she always did, with excessive amounts of exercise. Most people wouldn't have thought it looking at her (which was an extremely fatal error if they were about to fight her) but Nora was insanely strong. She regularly out trained every member of her own team, which wasn't much of a feat when it came to her beloved team leader but counted for a lot more when one of her other teammates was the four-time Mistral Regional Tournament champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

With a sigh of satisfaction, the bubbly girl dusted herself down and wiped the minute amount of sweat from her brow. She was just getting started, already fully warmed up and rearing to go, she was sure she'd spend another couple of hours here before showering and returning to her dorm. 

She liked coming to the gym at this time as most others were burnt out on training over the school week and used their free time to do practically anything else. Occasionally she would run into other like-minded students from the higher years or the extroverted Yang Xiao-Long of team RWBY, but most of the time it was empty like today.

Which suited her just fine, pick of any of the equipment she wanted. With another content sigh and a skip in her step, Nora moved over to the next set of machines she'd be using before she moved on to free weights.

That's when she spotted a lone red figure towards the entrance to the gym, seeming as if they were stuck between coming in or fleeing. Having been noticed after however long she had been standing there, Ruby made her way over to where Nora was currently working out.

"Hey Nora..." she wandered up slowly while wearing her Beacon school uniform. The rose-themed girl was all but shrinking into herself, shuffling uncomfortably in place and being the picture of anxiety, Nora's BFF instincts kicked in instantly.

"Ruby, what's going on??" Nora asked urgently as she took the slightly smaller girl by the shoulders, shaking her slightly to drive the point home.

Although Ruby seemed shocked at the suddenness of the question it didn't succeed in fully clearing away the younger girl's worried expression. "Can I... Um... Talk to you about something?" 

"Anything!" Nora declared triumphantly.

Ruby scanned the room, the gym around them was completely empty but she still seemed to be searching for some hidden observer, she leaned in closer and dropped her voice so it was close to a whisper. "Can we go..." she did another quick scan of the room "...somewhere private?"

Nora did her own scan of the room, wondering what wasn't private about it, she had to pause to think on what would be more private than this, tilting her head and tapping her chin in a stereotypical thinking motion.

"Hmmm..." her eye's widened and she shot up as if physically struck by the idea that had just occurred to her "I know just the place!"

All Ruby got the chance to do was let out a surprised yelp as she was grabbed and practically dragged out of the gym and off into the dorm buildings of the school.

They arrived at a vacant hallway, lined with doors that were identical to their team's dorm rooms, Ruby still didn't get the chance to question what was happening before she was hauled to one of the many doors and pulled inside as Nora quickly typed in the access code. Now all of a sudden, they were both standing in a comfortably furnished dorm room, one that had clearly not been used in a while but was still made up as if expecting them.

Ruby opened her mouth to ask one of the hundred questions she had before she was promptly cut off by Nora. "Ta-da!" the ginger girl giving a flourish to the empty room. "This is one of the dorm rooms for the transfer students! They come in for tournaments and special school assignments, not very often though, they keep them locked for the rest of the time but I heard from some second years that these rooms reuse some codes and they had friends who were transfers, so they had them written down and I took a picture in case we needed a super-secret hideout for all our cool team activities!" Nora didn't even seem out of breath from her tirade and was simply smiling down at the confused girl next to her.

"Umm... Ok then." 

The sound of Ruby's troubled tone reminded Nora of why they were there and she quickly yanked the red-clad girl over to one of the beds. "What's up?" Nora asked almost gleefully as she waited expectantly for an answer.

Ruby continued to squirm under her gaze but after a deep breath, she said plainly what was on her mind. "I want to learn about sex."

It was Nora's turn to look confused. "You don't know what..." 

"I know what sex is!" the rose-themed girl quickly interrupted "I took sex-ed and I know how it works it's just..." a wave of frustration flashed through her as she spoke. "...I'm too nervous to look up stuff online as Yang is super overprotected with that stuff and checks my history. She always shuts down anyone who brings up anything adult around me, I'm not a kid!" Ruby let out a somewhat childlike huff before continuing. "I got my hands on one of Blake's books and it got me thinking... I wanna know how to do it and I wanna learn how it really works." 

Nora was genuinely caught off guard by this, of all the things she had expected, this was not one of them. After taking a moment to digest what she had just been told she asked the only question she could think of.

"Why are you asking me?"

The red-haired girl seemed to gulp at that, turning pink in the cheeks as she clearly thought about how she wanted to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Umm, well you have... It's just..." After a few stammering attempts she finally managed "You've got... that." she gestured her eye's down towards her pink shorts.

It suddenly clicked as Nora realised what exactly her friend was referring to. Only slightly noticeable due to her sitting position was a slight bulge in the front of her pink gym shorts, a bulge that began to stir as Ruby's eyes continued to lay upon it. 

Now it was Nora's turn to go red as she hadn't expected that part of her to be brought up, she was comfortable with people knowing she had a dick and she wasn't ashamed of it, however, she had been quite horny recently and the small amount of exercise she did before Ruby had come to her had gotten her blood pumping. All of a sudden she was fully erect and the bulge in her shorts wasn't just noticeable, it was obvious.

"Woah..." Ruby was now gazing intently at her practically tented shorts, the visual of the attractive girl staring with wonderment in her eyes was having a serious effect on the hammer wielder. 

"Do you wanna see it?" Nora found herself asking without fully meaning too. 

Rather than look shocker or appalled as Nora feared she would, Ruby nodded dumbly while barely moving her eyes away from the bulge. With a deep breath to steady herself, Nora hooked her fingers under the waistband of her shorts and yanked them down, making her cock spring up and collide with stomach with an audible 'thud'. 

Standing at an impressive nine inches and thick enough to be noticeable, Nora knew she was well endowed and judging the look on her younger friends face, it made a good first impression. Even with nothing to compare too, it was clear that the sight was impressive, Ruby was eyeing it with a mixture of shock and awe, Nora couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 

"Can I..." Ruby hesitated when she looked up to her friends face, before dropping her eyes back to the length laying before her. "...touch it?" she finished with a slight hint of optimism

"Yess..."

Nora hadn't intended her response to be filled with such want but Ruby was driving her wild, she didn't know if she was always this attracted to the scythe-wielder but she certainly wasn't questioning it now. Ruby continued to be seemingly ignorant of Nora's blatant lust as she reached a slightly shaking hand towards her rock hard member, time slowed as the petite hand grew ever closer to where Nora wanted it, holding her breath in anticipation of what was to come.

Her breath came out in a rush when Ruby finally wrapped her slim fingers around her, they were impossibly soft and had a lovely warmth to them, plus the way Ruby let out a little involuntary gasp when she first touched the pulsing length was irresistible. Nora had to fight back a groan as Ruby got more adventurous with her motions, curling her smooth digits around her sensitive head and running them up and down slowly, marvelling at the way the skin moved and how it would throb as she caressed it. 

Nora's mind was whirling, this was not how she pictured her afternoon going but she certainly wasn't complaining now, she hadn't realised just how horny she was until something this good touched her cock. Thinking about it she realised it had been more than a week since she last relieved herself, that in addition to the pent up energy she had worked up in the gym she found herself fighting to stay in control of her actions. Nora had always been rather aggressive when it came to masturbation and she was sure that it would carry over into whatever sexual situations she'd end up in, she was only able to get off when it was going hard and fast, which meant that now every fibre in her body was attempting to thrust her hips into Ruby's wonderful hand.

Ruby had leaned in close to inspect the cock she was pleasuring, unintentionally letting her warm breath (which had deepened since she had started) wash over the sensitive flesh, teasing the ginger girl mercilessly without ever meaning too. It was incredible how much Ruby's innocent touches were turning her on, the way the younger girl was stroking inquisitively and letting her curiosity show with each little gasp or 'hum' of concentration, Nora had never thought about being teased before and the fact that her friend was doing it all without trying too was just making it better. 

Another particularly deep, warm breath flowed over her cockhead and Nora couldn't take it anymore slowly she intertwined her strong fingers into her red-tipped locks.

Their eyes met, sky blue met shining sliver as the unasked question hung in the air, Ruby was still only inches away from touching her cock with her lips, the laboured breathing still driving Nora wild. Those deep pools of silver kept darting back to her throbbing length, shamelessly roaming up and down as she took it all in, it was clear as day that she wanted too but something inside her was holding her back.

Nora wasn't about to let that happen, not after how much she had been riled up and when Ruby's eyes darted back to her cock, she gave as gentle a push as she could. Ruby didn't resist even a fraction, following forward and pressed her wet lips into her sensitive cockhead. Nora's head fell back with a pleased sigh at the contact, keeping her hand fixed on her friends head to encourage her and move around to reach more of the sensitive flesh. Even though she had been led into it, Ruby wasn't idle, she went about laying wet kisses and soft licks across every part of Nora she could reach, turning out to be a very quick study as she learnt what got the biggest reactions and repeated them. 

Nora wasn't sure if Ruby was aware of the effect she was having on her, or if she knew just how much of thread the ginger girl was hanging by, every muscle in her body screamed at her to force those soft lips to the base of her shaft, even just picturing it had her toes curling. She was hard as a rock, in more ways than one, tensed and coiled tight with every slight flick of the crimsonette's teasing tongue, each time causing more pressure to build inside of her and the control she was so flimsily holding onto, she was slipping by the second.

Ruby's inquisitive hands returned, while her lips and tongue lavished Nora's head with affection the smooth, slim fingers got to work caressing her shaft. A small surprised noise slipped free between the sounds of her oral pleasure as a soft hand accidentally slipped lower and met the rougher skin of Nora's balls, content to explore this new sensation Ruby cupped them fully in one hand and began rolling the sensitive orbs in her warm palm.

It was the last straw for Nora. Her eyes snapped open as she took her hands, which up until this point had been gripping the bedsheets so tightly they threatened to rip and grabbed the back of Ruby's head, using both her hands she pushed the younger girls head down her shaft while thrusting her hips off of the bed to join them in the middle.

Ruby's lips parted with a mixture of surprise and pressure, the thick shaft she had practically gotten lost in was pushing past her lips, into her mouth, then it passed the threshold of her throat and went further still, blowing through her gag reflex in the process. Nora's eyes rolled back as her shaft was encased in warmth, finally feeling the full pleasure that had been held just out of reach of so long. 

With a guttural moan of satisfaction, the pink-clad girl began thrusting her cock into her friend's throat, using her iron grip on her head to steady her movements as she got her rhythm. 

"Oh fuck Ruby!" Nora felt as if she had found her voice again, she'd been so bottled up since they started and now she finally could let loose "Your throat feels so fucking gooooood!" every statement was ended by a shameless moan.

Ruby for her part was only able to let out a series of gagging and slurping sounds as the ginger girl's cock touched deeper inside her than anything ever had, the sudden sexual aggression was too much to take at once for the poor girl and it broke through her ability to think. Her silver eye's rolled up into her skull as the cock was pulled from the tight confines of her throat only to be filled thoroughly again. 

After recovering from the initial high, Nora was able to comprehend what she was doing, only feeling more glee as she looked down to see the girl she was dominating. She wasn't fighting her, quite the opposite, her hands were gripped tightly onto Nora's immensely strong thighs but they only stabilising her, not trying to push away. Also, after the shock of the sudden entry Ruby's throat had started to relax and while it certainly hadn't stopped her gagging, which in turn was feeling amazing for Nora, she was getting into her own rhythm, angling her head to better accept the thick cock plunging in and out.

Looking down at the rose-themed girl, she noticed the rather uncomfortable position that she was in, on her hands and knees on the bed, bent completely double to have her face in against her lap, it was almost as if she was curled into a ball. Taking one her hands off her cocksuckers head, she moved it down to reposition Ruby, moving her legs out flat so she was laying completely on her stomach, all without removing the cock from her mouth.

Ruby went along with every movement, obediently obeying all of her friend's nonspoken commands, now laying on her front the movement had done some interesting things to her outfit. Her tartan Beacon skirt had ridden up considerably, unbeknownst to the red-clad girl, Nora had noticed when they got to the room that the younger girl had elected not to wear her black tights. It was now even more apparent as now a good portion of the slim girls toned thighs were on display, hinting at what lay beyond but not revealing anything.

Now fully fuelled by pure and unrestrained lust, Nora reached down and yanked her skirt up, giving her full view of the petite girls pert ass. Clad in a simple pair of sheer white panties, it somehow still managed to capture that innocent look while still being incredibly erotic. Ruby was still too far gone to feel any embarrassment at her state of undress, the violent movement of her head along Nora's shaft adding a soft shake to her plump behind.

Deciding she wanted to see more, Nora pulled the red-haired girl off her cock leaving a mess of droll coated her lips and chin, once it was free from her throat Ruby was left coughing and spluttering all while dazed, following Nora's movements without question. 

"Alright!" Nora chirped in her usual loud tone but now tainted by lust, silver eyes peered into hers while remaining lidded and hazy, hanging on every word. "Time to take things up a notch..." she could help but lick her lips as she sat the younger girl up and admired her like a gift she was going to unwrap.

First, she unclasped and removed the red-themed girls signature hood, letting it fall somewhere out of reach. Once that was out of the way her movements became far less gentle, yanking the ribbon that sealed her dress shirt off before popping the button of her blazer and pulling it off her shoulders. Now sitting before her in only her shirt and skirt, Nora hooked her fingers between two of the centre buttons and ripped them apart, loose buttons flew and shattered across the dorm room, Ruby gasped as the garment was torn from her slim body, although Nora did not fail to notice the way her breathy gasp ended in a soft bite of her still wet lips.

After having a skirt pulled from her hips with such force it caused her to fall back onto the bed, she was now laying there, modest chest still rising and falling from their previous activities, wearing nothing but a matching pair of pure white underwear and the tattered remains of her school shirt. Nora stood before the bed, still fully clothed aside from her shorts which had been pulled down enough so that her glistening cock stood proudly and openly. Her state of dress didn't last long, however, deciding it was nothing more than an inconvenience, she pulled her t-shirt and sports bra over her head and then pushed her gym short and underwear down her toned legs in two quick movements.

Nora took one look over the nearly nude girl before as a thought occurred to her, Ruby would do anything Nira wanted her to right now, she was completely under her control. The idea made her cock throb, imagining using RUby in whatever way she wanted.

Her own personal toy.

"Get ready Ruby, you're gonna love this..." she all but growled as she turned her new toy around and shifted her onto her back with her head hanging off the side of the bed. Finally getting things ready for an idea that had been bouncing around her head since she first felt Ruby's throat wrapped around her. 

"Open wide!" Nora commanded as she stood above her friends upside-down head, aiming her thick cock at her still spit stained lips. To Nora's delight, her toy did exactly as she was told and opened her mouth as wide as she could as well as going the extra mile and extending her tongue to make it all the more inviting. 

And she wasted no time in pushing forward and hilting herself in a single stroke, the new position allowing her to reach even deeper, it was miles apart from the rushed attempt that happened earlier and the feeling had Nora moaning out to empty room as she cock was lost in a world of warm and tight softness. Ruby still gagged around the member that was leaving a noticeable bulge in her neck, her vision was also filled predominantly by the heavy pair of balls that now pressed firmly against her face, adding to the feeling of being claimed.

"Oh fuck Ruby! You're such a good toy!" the ginger girl called out as she slid her dick out just far enough to remain in Ruby's mouth "You want more?" she teased while using all her willpower to restrain herself.

The team leaders lips were still sealed around her cockhead and Nora's elation only grew when she felt her toy's head nod while pinned beneath her. Without another second of hesitation, she bottomed out again, making an audible slapping sound as her balls once again collided with Ruby's face, this time she didn't remain idle, pulling out again the second she felt her pelvis touch her friends chin. 

Now building her punishing rhythm the sounds of her domination could clearly be heard, Ruby loudly coughed and gagged each time the thick cock that was fucking her throat bottomed out and the wet sound that rang out each time it would briefly vacate her lips before claiming her once again. There was something else there alongside the rough gagging and rhythmic slapping however, with each splutter came a deep and needy sound, a moan of pleasure that reverberated through her new owners cock.

The vibrations from Ruby's lustful moans only spurred Nora on, leaning over the red-clad girls squirming body to steady herself on the bed so she could fuck her toy's throat all the harder, Ruby's hands remained locked on Nora's hips as she braced for each thrust while her lower body showed all the petite girls reactions. Her toned legs all but thrashed and her knees would consistently pull together as the force of Nora's fucking raised her hips off the bed, all while her head was pinned under her owner's weight and used as she pleased, however, now the results of that her claiming were beginning to show. 

As Nora bent fully over she found herself face to face with Ruby's pelvis, the younger girls slim hips rocking wildly underneath Nora's brutal pace, using one hand she pushed her toy's toned thighs apart, revealing something that had a feral smile spread across her lips. Ruby's simple white panties were soaked, all but completely see-through, the sight had her cock throbbing inside Ruby's throat and was only aided by the fact that as she could smell just how turned on her toy was from being used as her cock sleave.

"Hmmm, what's this?" Nora asked mockingly through her own moans, leaning down until she knew Ruby could feel her breath against her "Is someone loving being used?" Nora giggled as she felt Ruby's entire body jolt from the small stimulation, a louder series of garbled moans flowing from her full mouth. Not able to hold back any longer, Nora pressed her face into the wet pussy before her, grabbing onto Ruby's thighs to steady herself as she luxuriated in her toy's sweet honeypot. 

The feeling of Ruby all but shrieking as she experienced someone touching her most private area for the first time was incredible, that combined with the sweet smell and taste of what she would certainly be fucking later was driving Nora toward her peak. Her hips continued their crushing pace as the fire built up inside her, driving her further with her hip and her tongue which was now lapping openly at the seat of Ruby's panties.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes I'm gonna cum!" Nora moaned into her fuck toy's pussy, drawing more strangled moans from the girl pinned beneath her.

The feeling of Ruby's toned thighs clutching tightly to the sides of her head drove her over the edge and with one final thrust she slammed her pelvis into the red-themed girl's chin and exploded, unloading deep inside her toy's throat. Powerful shot after powerful shot blasted out of her, each accompanied by a small thrust of her hips as she tried desperately to get even deeper. The feeling of her pent up lust being released had her eye's fluttering as stars danced in her vision, Ruby's throat felt as though it was milking her for every drop and she was happy to deliver.

After coming down from her high she felt the familiar sound of coughing moans coming from beneath her and with a content sigh she slowly drew back, looking down at her toy. "Hmmm did you like that?" Nora asked breathlessly as she felt every muscle in her body relax. 

Now with only the tip of her girthy shaft between the red-themed girl's lips, she reached down to squeeze the last of her thick seed out into her toy's mouth, letting her taste her owners essence for the first time. She moaned suddenly as she felt a wet tongue roll over her cockhead, collecting every drop of her and swallowing it down dutifully.

"Oh, such a good girl..." she purred as she looked down on her obedient servant. Ruby's face was drenched, upside down and hanging limply from the side of the bed she looked thoroughly used, from her lips to her hairline was a thick trail of cum mixed with saliva, one of her eyelids had been glued shut and other was completely rolled back. All that combined with her tattered clothes and the fact she was still trembling slightly made for a wonderful image.

"You look so much better like this." Nora chuckled. "I think you deserve a reward..."

Pulling her cock free with a soft 'pop' she began to move Ruby to a more fitting position. Flipping her onto her front, Nora easily lifted her off the bed and spun her so that she faced away from the ginger, making sure to discard her ripped shirt and plain bra while she was at it. Using her strength to prop Ruby up on her knees with her upper body lying flat on the partially ruined sheets, her slim heart-shaped hips were fully presenting and showed just how wet she had become. 

Now that she was where she wanted her, Nora could take her time, dominating someone in bed was never something she had thought about before but now that she had a taste for it she knew she wanted more. Having her friend in such a shameless position, waiting with lidded eyes for her new owner to do with her as she pleased was turning her on more than she thought possible. Her cock was half-hard, still recovering from the intense load she had shot down her toy's throat, she needed a second before she could give Ruby what she was so clearly begging for, that didn't mean she couldn't still have some fun.

"Hmm, I meant what I said earlier." she chuckled as she settled on her knees behind Ruby. "You look sooo much better like this, I think we are going to have to do this much more often." she grinned as she saw Ruby's cum stained face look over her shoulder, eyes smokey and lips parted, still panting from pleasure.

"Yesh..." Ruby half moaned as she gazed longingly backwards.

"Yes what?"

It took Ruby a second to process the request before she responded, lifting her head off the bed and refocusing as she did so. "Yes please..." her high pitched voice taking on a deliberately sultry tone.

Nora growled in approval and pressed herself fully into her toy's womanly hips, letting her cock fall between Ruby's pert cheeks, she immediately moaned at the soft feeling. She reached forward and grabbed her fuck toy's hair by the roots and pulled her up so she was flush against her, her lips pressed close to Ruby's ear. 

"You're mine." she reached around with her free hand and took hold of her throat, not squeezing tight enough to restrict her breathing but enough to feel pressure, she then moved her hand from Ruby's hair and wrapped her arm around her thin waist to pull her in tighter. "You're my new toy and I'm going to use you whenever I feel like it." she couldn't keep the moan out of her voice as she felt Ruby shiver against her, making her toy grind her ass into her cock. "Understood?"

"Yes!" her response was immediate, filled with lust and desire.

"Good." releasing her grip on Ruby's throat she pushed the girl's upper body down again, letting it flop onto the bed while she kept an iron grip on her waist so that their hips never parted. Nora was completely hard again and the pleasure of making Ruby admit such slutty things had lit a new fire in her.

She wanted to hear Ruby scream.

Deciding she couldn't wait, she pulled away a fraction of an inch and grabbed Ruby's panties with her free hand, with one sharp tug the waistband of the simple white underwear snapped making Ruby yelp in surprise, tossing the ruined garment aside she wasted no time in pressing her cock between her toy's slick folds, lubing herself while enjoying the sounds of her friend's needy whimpers.

Without warning on one of her slow strokes down, she pulled back to line herself up before slamming herself in. Ruby's entire body seized, lunging forward with the force of her thrust and burying her face in the blankets, even though muffled by the sheets her scream still rang off the walls, completely covering Nora's primal moan. Her cock had filled her toy fully, stretching Ruby's inner walls to accommodate her and there wasn't a fraction of empty space inside, crushing tightness and burning hot heat surrounded her which only drove her pleasure to new heights.

Using her vice-like grip on her toy's hips she began to pull herself back, letting her feel every inch of Ruby's inner walls against her, Ruby's pussy was heavenly and it felt as though it had been fashioned just for her. Lights danced in her vision as she began fucking her in earnest, every thrust fucking her toy into the mattress as she got into her rhythm.

"Oh, Gods!" Nora cried as she fought through the pleasure assaulting her brain. "Fuck yes! Your pussy feels... so... good!" she threw her head back as her grip on Ruby's hips tightened, dragging the girl back with every savage thrust.

Ruby had simply descended in incoherent noise by this point, each time her owner's hips collided with hers' her mind would go blank, the force of the cock filling every inch of her would press her face into the sweat-stained blankets. Unable to think or feel anything else other than the cock hitting her cervix with every thrust, she was left to rock and spasm under the assault, completely at the hammer-wielders mercy.

With how unbelievably good she was feeling Nora knew she wasn't going to last, it felt as though Ruby's cunt was trying with all it's might to push her over the edge. She had far too many ideas she wanted to try on her new toy for things to end that quickly, however, and with one last thrust, she pushed in as far as she could and then held, her throbbing cock completely filling Ruby's pussy.

Without removing her cock from Ruby's depths she reached down and took hold of one of her toy's slender legs, lifting it from the bed to force the younger girl into a vertical split with her leg draped over Nora's shoulder. Before the red-clad girl had a chance to adjust to the new position, her owner's free hand came down with a harsh slap to her tight rear, the sound echoing through the empty room.

Ruby moaned sensually at the treatment and Nora's hips began moving on instinct once more, the new angle allowing her to plough into her toy all the harder, sending her body rocking and shaking with every clap of their hips. Now every couple of times she'd drag the rose-themed girl into her cock she'd deliver a rough spank to her now red cheek and every time she was spanked Ruby would let out a howl of pleasure, her inner walls convulsing and spurring Nora on, faster and faster.

The feeling was intoxicating, the power and control she had over the lithe body beneath her, she could do whatever she wanted to her and the thought was making every sensation that much better. Ruby had no complaints either, lolling back and forth from the force of her owners fucking and squealing with pleasure with every savage thrust, her still cum stained now stuck in a mask of brain-melting pleasure, practically fucked stupid by the force of her ginger-haired friend. 

"You're mine." Nora grunted again between moans "You belong to me." punctuated by another hard slap to her toy's rear "Say it!" she demanded with another slap.

"I'm yours!"

Another slap "Again!"

"I'm all yours!"

With one last hard slap that had Ruby's eye's shutting tight at the impact, Nora growled, taking hold of the leg that was slung over her shoulder and hauled it across her body, flipping Ruby onto her back with her cock still buried deep inside. With her toy's legs splayed wide open, Nora took the opportunity to lean over the smaller girl, pressing the bodies tightly together and allowing her to stare directly into those shining silver eyes.

Which immediately rolled back as she used her new position on her knees above the red-clad girl to pull back only to drive her aching cock into Ruby's depths once more. Her toy moaned out, Nora able to see every affect her thrusts were having on her and with each rough slap of their hips, Nora's feral smile would grow as she watched the shy leader of team RWBY unravel under her domination. 

Her end was close the combination of the position change and Ruby's eager and slutty admissions were taking their toll, a familiar pressure had begun to build inside her and her pace only increased at the thought of unloading into her toy's virginal cunt. 

"Gods Ruby, you want my cum don't you." Nora panted through her exertion, her face inches from Ruby's as their foreheads were pressed together.

Ruby was too incoherent to speak, moaning loudly as her body convulsed beneath her as she was clearly experiencing one of many orgasms herself, but the way her inner walls clung for dear life to the shaft that was plunging into her, again and again, was enough of an answer.

"I'm gonna fill you." a promise filled with passion as she stared at the cum drunk face before her. "I'll claim you, use you, fuck you. Every day, whenever and wherever I want!" Nora moaned loudly as Ruby's once limp legs came up and wrapped around her hips, the delirious girl able to moan out one last confirmation.

"YES!" 

It was all Nora needed to hear as her frantic fucking came to a head, her lips claimed her toy's mouth roughly as their hips collided one last time, Nora burying herself as deep as possible and finally reaching her end. Her animal moan was swallowed by Ruby's lips as she exploded into the hot tight cunt wrapped around her, her cock swelling as thick ropes of her seed shot out into Ruby's deepest parts, filling her slowly. Her world was on fire and she could hear through her lust addled mind that the feeling of her burning hot cum pouring into her toy had sent her into another shaking climax underneath her. After cumming for what felt like an eternity, she felt the moment it that there was no more space left for her seed to go as it began to overflow, it didn't stop her however and she continued to force her hips downwards, attempting to get somehow even deeper.

Her vision cleared as she finally crashed down to earth, panting heavily and caked in sweat with her cock still buried as deep as was possible inside of Ruby. Said girl was laying still under her and similarly drenched in sweat, her chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath, the girls silver eyes were lidded heavily and seemed to be held open with the last of her energy. 

Moaning softly again as she shifted position, her cock still half-hard and filling her toy completely, she propped herself up with her hands she looked down on her conquest, the dopey smile that had been plastered on her face since her orgasm only grew as she saw the full image of Ruby. 

"Did you enjoy your lesson?" Nora teased as she saw the desire still held in those silver orbs.

"Mmhmm" was all she got in return, the younger girls entire body was limp and it seemed was constantly on the edge of falling asleep.

With another chuckle Nora withdrew from her toy's depths, her cock coming free with a torrent of cum that had been sealed in by her thick member. Sighing happily and raising to her feet, she took one last long look at the well-fucked girl, her eyes roamed over her sweat and cum stained features, marvelling at the work she'd done, on every inch of the Rose's body was some evidence of how hard she'd been fucked. The cum that stayed dried on her face, the way her skin glistened with sweat, the red marks and handprints that covered all of her endogenous zones with clear lustful intent. The part that was the most impressive, however, was the girl's freshly fucked pussy, it was still clear just how wet her toy had been throughout her deflowering (the fact that Nora's impressive member had met no resistance while fucking her was a clear testament to that). Plus the sheer volume of her own seed that had spilt out of her made for a delightful image.

Her cock throbbed slightly but she decided against following it up, instead, she gathered up her discarded clothing and made her way to the vacant dorm rooms shower, humming a happy tune to herself as she went.

...

Returning from the bathroom freshly clean and fully dressed the first thing Nora noticed was the heavy scent in the air, the smell of sex was strong and it had her mind returning to the dominant thoughts that had surfaced after Ruby had first touched her cock.

Her toy was still laying on the bed, the only evidence that she'd moved was the fact that the blanket had been pulled partially over her, and likely used to clean her self up a little. It barely did the job as Ruby still wore her fucking all over her features, her hair still completely dishevelled and the fact she still wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Rise and shine!" Nora chirped as she landed heavily on the bed. "We've got to get you back, your teams gonna miss you." Ruby's eyes looked up at her as if she'd just been reminded that the world existed outside of this room, with a comical eye roll Nora went about making her toy presentable. 

She couldn't hide the smile that tore at her lips when she looked the girl over, after collecting the remnants of her clothing (realising just how much of a mess she'd made of it when it was removed ) Ruby looked nothing like her pure and innocent self. Her hair had been fixed as best as possible but the amount of sweat and... other fluids... that had stained it had left their mark. Ruby's outfit was also rather threadbare; her skirt, blazer and signature red hood were mostly unscathed but as for the rest of her clothes, not so much. The Beacon button-up shirt hadn't faired well and if not for the small piece of string that held the collar together, Ruby would be walking back to her dorm clutching it closed, the buttons were mostly torn off and the result was a generous amount of cleavage being revealed.

With her skirt still intact she didn't have to worry as much about her outwards appearance for her lower body but that didn't mean all was well, the younger girl had elected not to wear her stockings today and because of Nora's treatment of the sheer white underwear she had been clad in, she was now going completely commando, a fact that brought a great deal of enjoyment to the ginger-haired girl watching her every movement.

"So!" Nora exclaimed as she moved up behind Ruby, who was timidly standing by the door "I'll see you here tomorrow..." her voice dropped as she moulded herself into the shorter girls back, her half-hard cock grinding into her.

She reached up and turned her toy's head, claiming her lips in a dominant kiss as Ruby leaned into it immediately, going limp in her owners grasp, Nora's hands quickly slipped under the ruined shirt to grope and squeeze her bra clad breasts.

When she pulled away she had turned Ruby into a panting, blushing mess, with one kiss she had turned her into what she would always be from now on.

Her toy.

With a sharp slap to the red-themed girl's ass, Nora moved passed her and opened the door, looking back once more at her new fuck buddy.

"Don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> My requests are currently closed but feel free to send ideas and once they are open again I will respond.
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


End file.
